Tears of Madness
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: Rosie, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata have formed a band, named Tear's of Madness. Once they go home after their concert tour around Japan, Itachi tries to ruin his sister's relationship with Naruto; but what will he do when its with his cousin?
1. Chapter 1

"First off we have our famous band with us, Tears of Madness. Here's our lead singer; Uchiha Rosie." She came down walking one by one, down the stairs. She was wearing a lavender dress, black high heels and long bangs with a light vermillion colour for lipstick. Her long black hair was tied with a red hair tie, and what was more; she had used a dark purple eye shadow and more eyeliner. A profile of her appeared on the screen behind her.

Name: Rosie ~ ロージー ~  
Age: 16  
Relationship: Taken

As soon as they saw that she was taken, this heart broke the fans. "Next we have our guitarist, Uzumaki Naruto." The crowd cheered for him. All he did was smile and wave, wearing an outstanding tuxedo. A profile of him appeared on the same screen.

Name: Naruto ~ ナルト ~  
Age: 16  
Relationship: Taken

Once again the audience was heartbroken to see that he was also taken. "Next we have Uchiha Sasuke." He came walking down the stairs with a fine tuxedo; once again a profile of him appeared on the screen.

Name: Sasuke ~サスケ~  
Age: 16  
Relationship: Single

Once the fan girls screamed to see that no one had taken him, they all wanted him **badly**. "And last but not least, our keyboard player Hyuuga Hinata." A profile of her also showed up.

Name: Hinata ~ ヒナタ ~  
Age: 16  
Relationship: Single

The boys squealed like girls in delight as they all saw that she wasn't taken. "So Rosie. Tell me who your boyfriend is." She blushed; she couldn't dare to say his name.  
"Uh; well he's here with us now."  
Naruto blushed, as the crowd gasped.  
"And you, Mr. Uzumaki?"  
"Well mine is here too." He said, blushing.  
Once more the audience gasped and Rosie blushed.  
"What's his name, Miss Uchiha?" the television broadcaster asked, she then replied staring at him.

"Naruto is his name."  
"But that's like?" she then stopped there, everyone _except_ the band members stared at Naruto. He smiled, placing his hand on Rosie's hip. "That's right" he thought.  
"Ahaha, you all found out. My girlfriend is this beautiful girl. Rosie is the only one for me."


	2. Chapter 2

"N-Naruto please, don't embarrass me like that; you're making me blush."  
"I already am." He chuckled, as they both kept on blushing and staring at each other.  
"What about you Sasuke? Do you hope to find someone?"  
"No, pointless as it is there is no one who would take my breath away without using me." Sasuke spoke coldly; using his, cool tone of voice. He always thought higher of himself than anyone else.

"Give it a break big brother, stop sulking about it. No need to get jealous because I have someone and you don't." Naruto laughed, Sasuke was still slightly angry about it. "Uh...I-I guess I haven't found the perfect man yet." Hinata spoke, even if she didn't get much time to have a say she didn't mind.  
"I see; well that's all we have for-" It stopped right there, why? Because Sasuke turned the television off, placing the remote control on the table.

"What a bunch of bull."  
"What's wrong with us doing an interview?" Rosie asked.  
"I think it was a good idea for our audience to know us better." Hinata smiled.  
"Heh, if you're so desperate Sasuke, hook up with Hinata."  
"WH-what!" Sasuke and Hinata roared at the same time, blushing and staring at each other, also pointing at each other. Rosie laughed with Naruto.

"Good one Naruto-kun."  
"I know Roro-chan.? He said kissing her cheek.  
"Where's our next place for our tour?" Hinata asked.  
"Well according to our Asian Travel tour schedule, it says next stop is Kyoto." Naruto said.  
"Rosie, our big brother is there." Sasuke spoke happily.  
"Yeah, maybe we can surprise him." Rosie smiled, ever so delighted to see their big brother with whom they have not seen in a long time.

But even if they had loved him, he did miss them and can only see them when they appeared on T.V. Their big brother, lived in an apartment, the area that he lived was close to the stage to where Tears of Madness are going to perform. Their single, lonely but handsome older brother could never find a woman. None of them suited him, neither appealed to him; but there was one woman however, he had his eye on for a **very** long time.

Disappointing thing was, she was already taken. He was in deep thought, it was getting late. Nearly time for bed, 9:30PM to be exact. His eyes tightened his onyx eyes shook in anger. He just wanted her so badly; he was desperate for her. But deep within his loving heart, he couldn't do anything. He had to wait for her to realize that he loved her. Suddenly the phone rang; he sighed as he got up and answered it. "Hello?" He asked.

"Nii-san, it's good to speak to you again, I missed listening to your voice, and I miss you." He blushed with a slight grin, happy to hear it from his little sister.  
"I miss you as well, where are you going next for your tour?" he asked, very interested.  
"To Kyoto? Quit it. I'm on the phone!" it sounded like something was happening to his sister.  
"...Rosie?" He wondered where she was, hearing faint voices, Rosie wasn't on the phone no more.


	3. Chapter 3

All of a sudden, her boyfriend wanted to be badass. "...It's my big brother...oh Itachi-san, I'm sending you a backstage pass, I think you should get it by tomorrow morning in a package."  
"Thankyou...ah!" he then got quite a shock.  
"What's happening!" he asked, even more worried about her.  
"...Naruto get off me, I'm still trying to...ahh, ohh...!"  
Itachi's eyes widened, he was even angrier than before.

'Was she being raped by her boyfriend?' he thought to himself.  
"Rosie, hang up if you two are going to have sex!" he roared in hatred.  
"Urrg, cya in two days nii-sa~n.? Rosie said. With that he quickly smashed the phone down, hanging up on her.  
"Why?" he asked himself, feeling as if he was about to cry.  
There was nothing Itachi could do, that night he tossed and turned. Not being able to sleep well wasn't a good thing. All he had in his mind were what he had heard on the phone.

This was dreading him and tearing him apart. What else could he do? He opened his eyes slowly and sighed. He looked so upset, and then the doorbell rang. He got up and opened the door rubbing his eyes. "Package for Uchiha Itachi." The man spoke.  
"Yeah, that's me." He said.  
"Here, it's for you." He then handed the package to Itachi, once he signed a paper declaring that he received it. It was 7:30AM, 6th June, 3 days left until his birthday. He opened the package, hoping that it would be the backstage passes.

He was right, there were two of them. And a card with his sister's handwriting. _Dear big brother, here is a backstage pass, Sasuke said that you can bring someone with you; that's why he put another one in there. Love Rosie._ He smiled, that night was the night that the concert was on. Tears of Madness were performing in Kyoto in front of more than 1 million people. Itachi arrived, but they were all performing on stage. Itachi defiantly brought someone with him.

Rosie had such a beautiful singing voice, and Sasuke had a nice rock kind of voice. Naruto and Hinata were excellent in playing their instrument, but also Sasuke was not just a back up for Rosie, but he also played his own instrument, it was the flute. He grinned as he watched his younger siblings perform. Once they were allowed to take a break. As soon as Rosie saw Itachi she ran towards him, and so did Sasuke.

"Nii-san! She cried happily as she jumped into her older brother's arms. Itachi laughed with joy with a grin and a slight blush.  
"It's good to see you again Rosie, Sasuke." Once Rosie released the hug, Sasuke just did a comforting hug. Itachi smiled, he missed his siblings so much.  
"I missed you nii-san." Sasuke smiled, once they had a break Itachi sat for a whole hour waiting for the concert to finish.

* * * *

"Let's stay in Kyoto for a while." Rosie suggested.  
"I think that's a great idea." Hinata agreed.  
"Rosie, I brought someone along with me." Itachi smiled. The members of Tears of Madness turned to see her, she was pretty. She had onyx eyes; she had a smile on her face. Her black hair reached to her waist and had pale skin. No makeup, she wasn't their age. This girl was 17, a year older than them all.

"Your girlfriend, nii-san?" Rosie said, but Itachi chuckled.  
"No, she's not my type." Itachi answered.  
"Hello Rosie, Naruto and Hinata." She smiled. There was one slight problem, she missed Sasuke.

"You're Sasuke, right?" she turned to Sasuke.  
"Why would any girl be interested in you"? Her eyes tightened. With hate in her eyes,  
"What? Sasuke said, angrily.  
"I mean, you're fugly." With that she laughed evilly and walked away.  
"Who's that nii-san? She was so mean to Sasuke." Rosie asked.  
"That girl Rosie, was Tenshinhan Meikia." Itachi chuckled, laughing at Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rosie, Sasuke. Could you both stay here for four days?" Itachi asked.  
"Why?" It was like they forgot.  
"My birthday is in three days." Itachi said, smiling.  
"Oh, then we must stay." Rosie said.  
"We won't have to go to Shinkasen until next week. So let's try and keep our cover about being here." Hinata smiled.  
"Sure thing." Rosie said happily, smiling.

* * *

3 days had passed. Tears of Madness had kept their cover; the four had bought Itachi a present. It was a very important day, morning was preparing the apartment. Birthday gifts were hid and he was so happy. It was Itachi's 22nd birthday. He grinned, the afternoon came and he was glad all his friends came. Giving him presents. First with Rosie then Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata then the rest.  
"Is that all the people you invited, nii-san?" Rosie asked.  
"Heh, no. Just waiting on our cousin." He spoke smiling messing up his sister's hair. She laughed.

Minutes passed. Their cousin didn't show up. "So who's this cousin of yours, Itachi?" Meikia asked. All Itachi did was chuckle. She was sitting down on the lounge, near the front door. The door bell rang, the noisy room fell silent. The band member's hid, in case it was someone who wanted Itachi to keep the noise down, because of the party he is holding. With a quick peek, Rosie stared at the door. Wanting to see who it was.

Once Itachi opened the door, it was him. Their cousin, he had onyx eyes; an Uchiha. Spiky dark blue hair, similar to Sasuke's. Rosie smiled blushing with happiness. She ran towards him and leaped out with a hug. Their cousin came with a present for Itachi. He smiled as he returned the hug. It had been so long since he had seen Rosie and Sasuke. With that she shouted her cousin's name.

She was just so happy to see him. But the real question is why she was that happy?  
"Sabuto-kun!"


	5. Chapter 5

Laughing with joy Sabuto, their cousin was happy to see them all. "It's nice to see you again, couz." He smiled so happily yet he was overwhelmed to see Sasuke and Rosie again. Sabuto then handed Itachi his gift. Once Sabuto closed the door, Itachi's party began. Itachi sneered at Naruto, everyone was enjoying the party. Little did he know his little crush had some competition? Without knowing he was competing with two other men. Which one of them was her boyfriend.

He **hated** competing, it stirred him up. Minute by minute passed. Trying to get his love's attention. But around her was Naruto and Sabuto, what did that mean? He sighed. Hour by hour passed and one by one the guests left. Until there was just everyone again, plus their cousin. He was going to stay until his cousins left to Shinkasen. It was a warm night. Itachi's eyes closed slowly.

But then, the door opened. "Nii-san, I-I'm scared." Itachi sat up; his hair was out and topless. Staring at his sister he smiled.  
"Come in Rosie." She walked in, then sat next to him.  
"I had this awful nightmare." Itachi then hugged his sister.  
"It's alright, I'm here..." he then smirked. Placing both hands on his sister's wrists; he talked her onto his bed. She had quite a shock. Her eyes largened, he licked his lips, hard but taking his time he bit her ear.

"Ahh, nii-san you're hurting me." Rosie had sounded like she was crying. Then his eyes quickly opened. He sat up staring at his hands, thinking? That nightmare was horrible I-I would never do that to her. Would I? Placing his hand on his head, he sighed. Opening the door, his sister spoke. "Itachi, breakfast is ready."  
"Thanks Rosie, I'm coming." He said slowly getting up. Sabuto yawned, sitting down at the breakfast table. Smelling the food he smiled.

"Rosie, I need to speak to you." Naruto exclaimed, having a worried yet lost expression on his face. For a while, Rosie and Naruto were in Itachi's bedroom. No noise, or arguments, nor moaning. Just utter silence in the room. Sabuto was worried about what was going on between the two. Itachi had not liked what was happening. As usual he had a bad feeling about it. Rosie and Naruto walked out smiling, all they saw was them both shaking each other's hands and smiling.

"Agreed." That's all the two spoke. Rosie smiled, slowly closing her eyes then opening them again.  
"Rosie, what happened?" Sasuke asked.  
"Don't worry, we just talked." She then went into the bathroom. The sound of the shower running she had a lot on her mind. 15 minutes passed and Rosie was in the bathroom getting changed. A knock was heard from the door. "Come in." She said, placing on her pants. It was none other than Itachi. But for all of a sudden he hugged her.  
"Why are you hugging me nii-san?" she asked, Rosie was wondering why he did this.  
"I'm sorry." He said sadly. It sounded like he was crying, but he wasn't; he was just regretting to try.

Trying to make her love him. Placing a hand on her cheek, with a worried look. Blinking slowly and leaning in. Placing his other hand on her waist, he smiled. Her face just suddenly turned red. She was blushing. "Rosie, Naruto...he's being a jerk towards me. Could you do something about it?" he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

All she did was chuckle.  
"Don't worry about him, he won't bother you anymore, nii-san. Besides, we had our reasons; I mean we broke up." She smiled. Itachi then smirked. This was his chance, with the two of them alone; he could make his move. 'Now is my time to tell her, no. Show her how I feel; my words...they will be nothing. I-I need evidence, showing her is the only way. I'll have to make her mine while she's still single. I can't stand her being with another man; I want her to be mine, and **only** mine.'

Itachi's thoughts were all over the place, it was like he was craving for her. Which _he_ was. He was making his moves too fast, but no one knew that. With a smirk, he leaned into her blushing face. Suddenly, slowly, romantically yet holding her close to him he kissed her lips. Rosie's eyes wide with shock. 'My nii-san just...' thinking those through and through, she began to wonder. Once released Itachi walked out, not showing a blush nor a smile on his face.

No one knew what had happened, but the two. Rosie had just realized, her older brother was always worried, caring, loving and respectful towards her. He **wasn't** just an ordinary older brother. Seeing him slowly leave the room, she stood there. A final realization came to her mind, she figured it out. Itachi was in love with her;

With a smile she placed her jumper on and walked out the bathroom. Sasuke knew that his sister was in the bathroom, as soon as he saw Itachi walked out. He wanted to know what his older brother was seeing his little sister about. "Sasu-" with that Sasuke interrupted.  
"What did you do to her?" he asked frowning.  
"Nothing, I just had a chat with her, that's all." Itachi said smiling. He then walked to his room, chuckled and shut it. Sasuke was still frowning. 'What was he up to?' Sasuke thought to himself.

While Rosie, she smiled happily as always, wondering why Sasuke was frowning. "Something the matter Sasuke-kun?" she asked.  
"No, I'm just wondering what he did to you." Sasuke said, staring at her.  
"Itachi just wanted me to tell Naruto to leave him alone." At that instant, he knew. He knew what had happened between her and Naruto.  
"...You two broke up?" he asked.  
"Yeah, he was sorta a jerk to Itachi, plus he was in love with another girl; a-and I'm in love with another guy." This information shocked Sasuke.

"Seriously? Who is he?" he asked wondering. Lost yet he didn't know what to do. With a sleek grin she teased him.  
"Oh, someone you know." That was all she said. Walking into her room she saw her cousin. Two days left until Tears of Madness would leave to go to Shinkasen. They weren't in a hurry to get there.

"Hm...Sabuto-kun, something the matter?" she asked giggling. Shutting the door, he quickly got up and locked it. A massive blush appeared on her face. Staring at him, shy but scared she wondered why he locked her bedroom door.  
"Wh-what are you doing?" grabbing her by her arms, Sabuto stared at her. His eyes were just so full of lust.

A slight blush appeared on his face, what the hell. Everyone was after her; and that. She hated. So much. "R-Rosie, I don't know why; but I've been having awfully a lot of wonderful dreams about you. Its aching me; I don't even know what it means." he spoke in a worried tone. His heart was beating fast, he was slightly scared. What did that mean?

"Sabuto-kun...I guess it's because; mm. Well, even though your heart knows it, you don't. You haven't really searched through all these meanings from them." She then giggled cutely. She knew what it meant. Her arms slithered around his body, then up to his neck. With a quick grin she leaned it. Sabuto's arms just wrapped around her waist, he wanted her close to his body.

But it was the opposite, it wasn't her body that was leaning on his, it was her breasts. They were so large; that she was ashamed of them. But also if she was famous or not, she could get any guys to do her bidding. It was so evil and cunning. Even Itachi was falling for it; but not that kiss moment. She then leaned even more into his ear and whispered. "You're in love with me."


	7. Chapter 7

Sabuto's eyes widened as soon as he heard from his cousin's mouth. She whispered them so elegantly. With a chuckle to finish. His thoughts became clouded; all he could do was blush more. She smiled at him, he leaned in even more. Finally realizing that those dreams about her meant love?

How was Itachi going to take this? Yet; he did want Rosie all to himself, but now. She was about to be taken away from him once more. For Itachi had no idea what his cousin was about to do or say to her at that moment. With a slight laugh he then spoke so happily that it made her smile. "I guess I am, Rosie." But the thing was, Sabuto was as dumb as he looked to most girls. The attractive Uchiha just kissed the star.

Rosie's cheeks just turned into a fiery red. Her eyes then shut, wrapping her arms around her cousin. He kisser with passion. His arms were around her waist. The tempo was nice and slow. His arms were moving from her waist to the top of her back, down slowly to grope her ass cheeks. Her eyes widened, placing her hands on his chest. Then pushing him away, with a frown Rosie spoke.

"What the hell were you doing, Sabuto-kun?" He was speechless. He didn't know what to say to her.  
"Uh..." he just stood there blushing.  
"Why were you going to...?" She stopped there. Nervously yet still red he interrupted.  
"Rosie, c-can we go out; uh...like on a date?" All Rosie did was giggle. Unlocking the door she nodded. Sabuto grinned. He was so excited.

He was finally going out with his crush. Once word will get out, everything might not be the same. Itachi might even be heartbroken. He'd be so devastated once he hears that he cannot have her anymore. Itachi was just sitting down on the couch, watching the television. Frowning slightly, he knew Sabuto was in her room. He just didn't want anything to happen to her.

Once Rosie was out, he spoke in a friendly tone. "Rosie, come and sit next to me." Sabuto left her room and walked out. He was so happy; wanting to go home and dress so appropriately. Once Rosie sat down, Itachi smirked. Blinking slowly she stared into his gazing eyes; they were so dazzling. She couldn't take her eyes off them. It was like she was being hypnotized. Leaning in to kiss her once more; her face turned slightly red. But then, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Sasuke said, while Itachi chuckled. They all turned their heads to the door. Itachi grabbed the remote and turned the television off. Once Sasuke opened it, he smirked. It was Meikia. "Hello Sasuke." she sneered at him.  
"Come in." he said, smirking. All she could do was follow him, since he was the one that invited her. Once Itachi saw the two go into Sasuke's room, he chuckled turning his eyes to Rosie once more. Leaning in even more; she turned her head slightly away.

"Nii-san, please don't kiss me." Itachi frowned, what was she going on about? He didn't like what was happening; all he could do was get up and walk to his bedroom door, slamming it shut. Rosie didn't like that, she had a feeling that he wasn't happy about what she had said.  
While Meikia sat down on Sasuke's bed, smirking he leaned in; staring at her eyes.  
"My...you have very beautiful eyes." Meikia was slightly surprised. With a tint on blush of her face. "...What are you up to Sasuke?" she asked.  
"Heh, nothing. I just want to know you, that's all."


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke smirked, leaning in more. As he wanted to kiss her, Meikia was leaning back, she frowned more and more. She wanted him off her back. But Sasuke's chance missed. All because of a knock on the door. "Sasuke-kun, we have to get going. I think it's time to leave to Shinkasen now." His teeth grind together, Meikia noticed how angry he was, she smile. Even just a slight badass side of Sasuke was all she wanted to see. And she liked that.

"Coming, Rosie." He said angrily. His fists tightened, his moment alone with her; gone. Shattered by his sister, once he opened the door Meikia went home and Tears of Madness were off to Shinkasen. After that concert, they would be having a very long break. Once getting on the bus and leaving, Itachi had they would have to come back home.

Their big brother smiled, seeing them leave Kyoto and going to their last destination. Once they had left, Sabuto came. He was too late. "Itachi, where's Rosie?" he grinned, with a chuckle.  
"They already left to Shinkasen."  
"What!" Sabuto yelled in amazement. Being slightly angry.  
"But, I-I-I was meant to have a date with her tonight." Poor Sabuto was all upset, she left him. His heart broke.

Itachi frowned, hearing this."Why would she be in love with you? She's only using you, so you can do whatever she wants. Couldn't you see that? Besides; you shouldn't be going out with your own cousin." Itachi was slightly even madder.

Grinding his teeth together, he walked back inside the apartment. He found that this sister was going on a date with him, the one and only Sabuto. Now Sabuto exhaled angrily, walking back home. He walked a long way happily, for nothing. To be disappointed that Tears of Madness left; and what else. Hearing from his cousin that she used him.

He couldn't believe this, he was so angry. And to even being in love with her. 'How could **I** be so blind?' he thought. So deep in thought. While Itachi smirked, he was glad Sabuto was heartbroken and angry at her. Now was his time to make her angry at him. And he just knew what to do.

Staring at his camera, he got a good idea. Evil, cunning, yet brilliant. Itachi grinned evilly with a chuckle. He was planning to take pictures, even get one of his friends to impersonate Sabuto. He would do anything, and _ANYTHING_ to have Rosie all to himself. Like he wanted. Grabbing his camera in the later afternoon, he went out for a walk. First he called his girlish-blond male friend, Deidara and the cute-faced male with elegant red hair and eyes, Sasori.

Walking to the park with him in his jeans he smirked. Seeing Sabuto in a fine suit, while being upset he took the picture of him, it pleased him. The next photo Sasori took was one where Deidara was trying to kill Itachi. But Deidara was dressed up as Sabuto. This idea was making him more evil and evil by the minute.

Once he was satisfied with the pictures that were taken, he left.  
Walking back home, he saw a man robbing a woman. He frowned; he knew he couldn't do anything about it. "Hey you leave that girl alone!" he shouted. The other man didn't seem happy. Walking up to him to bash him, but he was smart and strong enough to take him on.

The man threw a punch at him, but quickly he caught it, with his knee he shoved it in his crotch; making him fall. Once the man fell, Itachi walked up to the girl; and smiled. Then he asked, "are you alright?" smiling the woman nodded.  
"May I ask; what's your name?" Itachi smiled responding,  
"I'm Uchiha Itachi." staring at the woman's red dress, black heels and emerald green eyes; she told him her name as well.  
"I'm Haruno Sakura."


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi smiled, he chuckled. "Well it's nice to meet you Sakura." Hmm, but something defiantly wasn't right. Sakura was a bright woman, she had just figured it out; Itachi's last name was Uchiha. Not just that but she absolutely loves and is crazy about Tears of Madness; she even went to see them in their concert.

She smiled, grabbing his hands she joyfully asked staring at him with happiness in her eyes. "So...Itachi, if you're an Uchiha; does that mean you're related to Rosie and Sasuke from Tears of Madness?" Itachi had a straight face; he did not want to tell her that they were his siblings.

Itachi didn't know what to say or do. He couldn't lie, but if he did people wouldn't use him to get to his siblings. He gulped as he gave her his answer. "Yes, but promise not to tell anyone. They **may** be my younger siblings but if YOU tell anyone, friends or family I will come after you." At that moment he frowned; he was trying to give her a death threat.

Itachi had just hoped that he could trust Sakura with what he had just told her. "So you're their older brother? That's cool!" with a half smile Itachi was just glad that he could help her and trust her. When he came home, he uploaded his photos onto is laptop; luckily he had a mouse and mouse pad with it. Them placing them all onto GIMP to fix it up, save it then placing them all onto Photoshop CS5 to make it look like the real thing.

He had spent a really long time on just 10 photos. Putting on a lot of detail onto it, and then making them look even better with Photoshop CS5 Extended. Once he was pleased with them all he placed them back onto his camera. Tomorrow was the day that he was going to get them developed?

Meanwhile back at Tears of Madness; they had finally arrived in Shinkasen.  
They weren't gonna stay there long; all four of them wanted their long break. First stop in Shinkasen, Hinata's cousin place. Once they arrived, Hinata knocked on the door; her cousin had lived in an apartment.

Did anyone **NOT** live in an apartment? Only one, Naruto. His parents lived in a huge home. Once the door opened they saw a man with lilac eyes, long dark brown hair, bandages wrapped around his forehead, and some casual jeans and top. After a slight smile on his face and spoke. "Come in."

Happy to see cousin and the others the first thing he did was stare at her. She was so beautiful in person, but then he glared at Naruto. But while Hinata's cousin not having to know about the break-up, he sighed. "So what's your cousin's name?" Rosie had asked Hinata with a happy smile on her face, then she replied.  
"This is my cousin, Neji."

With a happy smile, Rosie spoke "Hi Neji." Naruto then grinned widely as he got up and went to shake Neji's hand, as a friendly gesture and to be nice as well. But looking away, shutting his eyes with a massive frown he didn't say anything. Talking about giving off a bad start.

Naruto pouted, then sat back down. He glared at Neji, 'What's his problem?' he thought. But Rosie laughed; but what about Sasuke? He didn't bother as such; he didn't really have anything to say. Not even bothered to say hi. His mind was drifting off, it had other plans. Sasuke was thinking about how to obtain her, plotting how to get her to fall in love with him and deep in thought about being with her; Meikia.


	10. Chapter 10

That night was the night of their performance, while Sasuke was by himself and Naruto and Hinata was watching television. Rosie was by herself, reading a book. Then a knock was heard from the door. Sasuke was staring at the ceiling, and then his eyes reverted to his younger sibling and the person that wanted to speak with her.

That was other than Neji, placing the book down with a bookmark on the page she smiled. "Hey Rosie. Neji had sounded nervous. This was not like his usual self.  
"Ah Neji. Hello, is there something you need?" Neji's cheeks turned into a shade of pink. He walked towards her. Rosie blinked. Her cheeks turned red. His lilac eyes stared deeply into her onyx eyes.

"Rosie, are you still with Naruto?" he asked; being slightly embarrassed.  
"N-No, we broke up." this news brought delight to his ears. While Sasuke frowned, he thought his sister was with Sabuto. Maybe he thought wrong. But he didn't. As Neji sat next to her she had wondered what he was going to do. Lightly he pushed her, so she fell back onto the bed; her eyes widened as he got on top of her and sitting on her as he smirked.

Leaning in with a blush, Rosie gulped. Being nervous, she knew that he didn't know about Sabuto. Leaning in even more the Uchiha **AND** the Hyuuga blushed as they stared into each other's eyes. Sasuke sat up and glared at Neji, evilly. He was thinking why his own sister was cheating on Sabuto; why? Because their lips touched, they kissed while using their tongues. Looking away frowning even more Sasuke interrupted.

"...Errm, Rosie. We have to go now." Then looking at the clock Neji got off her, and walked back outside. It was half an hour to 8; and their concert started at 8PM exactly. As she got up with Sasuke, they both wondered where Hinata and Naruto were, finding them two on the couch she spoke.  
"...Come on, we need to go!" Naruto then turned the T.V off and left. Rosie smiled  
"...Cya Neji." she waved; that was the last time he got to see her. While Neji blushed, he really wanted to be with her so badly; but they lived really far away.

Once they got in the car they drove off with Naruto being a driver, they arrived the stage. It was clear that Rosie had forgotten about Sabuto and their date; he must've felt like she stood him up or something. Getting dressed, fixing themselves up and their kits; took them 15 minutes. Then the announcer happily yelled.  
"...Here everyone, Tears of Madness!" The curtain then pulled up, Rosie was singing while also playing the drums happily. The backup singer Sasuke, the guitar player Naruto and the keyboard player, Hinata.

They had gotten to sing few song; half an hour had passed and they were singing Rosie's favourite song that they had made. This was called Hot Soul.  
"...Ohhh! ~ I have a hot soul for..." then Rosie stopped there, like she forgot the next line. But she didn't her eyes widened as she yelled, swearing.  
"...OH SHIT!" She then looked away, getting up then ran off back stage. She seemed so horrible; quickly dialling her phone she had hoped he'd pick up.

"Hello?"  
"...S-Sabuto-kun, I-I'm sorry; I forgot about our date. I want to make it up to you!"  
"Why?" He sounded angry, and he was frowning.  
"...Because I'm your girlfriend!"  
"So? You used me, like hell would I want to love you more. Goodbye Rosie, I don't want to see or speak to you anymore. So don't bother apologizing." He then hung up on her. That was the end, Rosie's eyes widened more as she started to cry. This was just the beginning of Itachi's plan to obtain his sister.


	11. Chapter 11

What was this feeling? Rosie was heartbroken.  
She loved Sabuto so much; and it was all ruined. Who would do such a thing to her? She had never been destroyed like that. She was so afraid of going back outside after she had sworn like that. It was like so horrible and all.

What could she do? She was crying, she was upset and she was heartbroken. She lost her boyfriend. She loved him so much; but was it all for this? Getting up to her feet she ran off. Thus the concert in Shinkasen was cancelled. The people had paid so much money for nothing, well. They wasted only about 1/3 of their money and the other 2/3 went towards everything else.

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata chased after her. Rosie ran away from them all, but she was too fast. Her brother, Itachi was in his home just thinking and hoping his plan would work. And Rosie would all be his, and destroying Sabuto's heart was so easy for him. It was simple but genius.

Such a smart man could pull things like that off.  
Back to the heartbroken Uchiha. She dropped it, her phone. Then they came to a stop, Sasuke picked up her phone. "Why? Why did she run off?" Sasuke asked staring at her shut phone.

"S-Sasuke, I think I know why. I could tell, the way she ran, she was crying. I think she was heartbroken. I may be wrong, but I think Sabuto broke up with her." Hinata guessed, and as for Sasuke his eyes widened as he frowned. Then picking up his phone he called Sabuto.  
"Hello?"

"What did you do?" roared Sasuke angrily.  
"Hmm? What do you mean Sasuke?" question Sabuto.  
"My sister! She's upset and disappeared!" Sasuke frowned more; he was so irritated as to what was going on. He was so worried about his own sister. All he could think was losing her. And that was something he didn't want to happen.

Hinata could only do one thing; picking up her phone she called the police. Once they came to the stage in Shinkasen; she and the other three had explained what had happened about Rosie running off. They nodded as she ran and ran; getting herself dirty and hurt. Then she collapsed; she couldn't run anymore. All the Uchiha wanted was to just run away from it all. Before going unconscious she looked up as she saw someone with long hair; then her eyes remained shut.

The police kept searching and searching. But nothing; they had only presumed her missing. They were all upset. But also; Itachi did not know about this. But then something happened. One man found her; he saw a liquid thing running everywhere from her body. It was red. That could mean only one thing; blood. Her eyes were shut; her long hair was slightly shorter and looked like someone cut it with scissors.

He then sighed; walking away he seemed very disappointed. At that instant he didn't know how to tell everyone. As soon as the ambulance took the body away; he had told them. Then, Itachi turned on the news. Watching it he saw something shocking. Sasuke; Naruto and Hinata were so upset; they cried and cried. But now; everyone else would also be informed. And another thing; Sabuto was also watching.

"...Attention; this is the news. We have found a dead body of the Tears of Madness celebrity after she swore on stage in concert in Shinkasen then running off. 2 hours later they had found her body..." Itachi's eyes widened. Tears of Madness? He just hoped it wasn't Rosie. But oh how he was wrong. While Sabuto; he seemed to just watch like he didn't care.

Then going to the place where they were singing; he saw his own sister swear on stage. Then a video of her body in a black plastic bag in the ambulance. Then the news girl reported once again. "...Now it is unknown what had happened. But the doctors are on the case. But for now; we just need to mourn for a while for Uchiha Rosie. I'm sorry to say; but she is dead."

Itachi got up; his eyes widened. His fist was clutched; he couldn't believe it. He saw everything on the news. He turned to television off; then slamming his fist to the wall he started to cry. He was angry and very upset. His eyes shut tight; he just couldn't believe it all. Looking up he saw the huge whole he made in the wall. But he didn't care; all he wanted was his younger sister back. "...Rosie why?"


	12. Chapter 12

The two girls giggled; one was a woman with long raven hair, onyx eyes. She wore a blue skirt with a white top while wearing white knee high socks and sport shoes. And her friend had medium long dark brown hair with cobalt blue eyes. She wore a tube tank shirt with a black net vest on top with long skinny jeans and black heels.

The two were walking and laughing. Until they had stumbled across someone, it was Uzumaki Naruto. He was sitting by himself; of course the two did hear about Rosie in Tears of Madness; but they still wanted to approach him anyway. "H-hello Naruto-san." smiled the raven haired girl.  
"H-hello." he said still looking down.  
"...A-Are you still upset that Rosie is gone?" asked the other female. He then nodded.

"...Cheer up; I-I'm sure she'd be looking down; you never know maybe she wanted this. Come on Naruto; you have to continue your career, right?" smiled the raven haired female. She was pale skinned unlike her friend. As Naruto smiled he looked up and shook both of them.  
"Thanks; if you want I can give you an autograph." he grinned.

"...Sure!" they bother yelled happily; Naruto then got out a pen and two pictures of the whole band. Smiling at them he then asked.  
"So who will be first?"  
"Me!" the raven haired female said overjoyed.  
"...Okay what's your name?" he asked.

She then smiled at him as she spoke.  
"Oh, it's Namita Rika." he then signed the picture and handed it to her. Then the brown haired female spoke with a shy grin.  
"M-mine's Kato Sorano." she then smiled. Naruto grinned as he gave her his autograph.  
"Thankyou Naruto." they both bowed. Then happily ran off screaming like fan girls.  
He chuckled as all he could hear was. "...Omg; he's so cuter in person!"

Then with a sigh Naruto walked away happily; the two were both right; he had to be happy. Then walking to the others; he sighed and tried to cheer them up as well. "...Sasuke, I think it's time we went home." he didn't have anything else to think of. Sasuke was still upset; he just wanted to not let go of her. It was like he lost everything or something. His own sister; maybe even Itachi would be upset about hearing this.

Sasuke's onyx eyes stared at Naruto. He then sighed. "You're right; I think we should take a break; we deserve it. Besides; I still need to think of ways to obtain Meikia."  
"Again with the trying to get the girl Sasuke." Hinata sighed.  
"Oh, and I met these two wonderful pretty girls. One of them was Sorano and the other was Rika. They cheered me up and told me to just think of her looking down on us and being so happy and all.

"...Alright; let's just go home and try to forget about it all." Then hopping into the car Naruto drove Sasuke to Kyoto, then his was all the way in Tokyo. Hinata lived in Shinkasen so it was alright. Once he dropped Sasuke off it was Naruto that had to arrive home.  
Walking in the door he sighed closing his eyes, once he shut the door he looked up. He saw his brother sighing; he seemed upset. He had his hands on his hair and his head was fully down.

"Nii-san?" he asked staring at him worriedly. Itachi then looked up as she smiled but still had an upset look on his face.  
"Don't worry Sasuke; I'm sure Rosie is happy in the afterlife."


	13. Chapter 13

"How can you say such things? Rosie for all we know can be in hell!" Sasuke frowned, speaking to his older brother angrily. Quickly standing up Itachi yelled angrily clutching his fists.  
"DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS SO SHUT UP SASUKE! WHAT DO YOU KNOW! YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE ABOUT HER! IF YOU WANT TO BLAME ANYONE IT WOULD BE SABUTO! AFTER ALL HE'S THE ONE WHO DUMPED HER!" Sasuke's eyes widened; this could possibly be why she was crying and ran off. Also swearing on stage. Forgetting about a date; with him. His heart sunk, he couldn't think what he could do.

Maybe one last try; grabbing his phone from his pocket and his luggage next to the door he dialled Sabuto. "Hello?"  
"Sabuto you idiot; look what you did!"  
"Did what? I didn't do anything." He then frowned; how could his famous cousin say such crap? He sighed; he didn't even know that she was dead.  
"YOU DID THIS TO HER! BECAUSE OF YOU; IT'S YOUR FAULT SABUTO! YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" His eyes then widened; he could never murder anyone. With pity in his eyes, his onyx eyes stared at a photo of him and Rosie together. They seemed so happy; even if they were cousins. He didn't know; he saw what happened on the television. But he thought at first it wasn't real; at first he didn't believe it.

But, it was true. Sasuke sounded upset and angry. While Sabuto's eyes tightened, his eyes were becoming blurry. He didn't know what to say or think. But he just reacted; he had to say something.  
"I-I didn't mean to kill her, and get her upset. She used me; I loved her so much. And I didn't think that she would..." but then as he went on; Sasuke interrupted.  
"What do you mean? She was head over heels for you; she was crazy and mad about you; she wouldn't shut up about you. I kept nagging her to hurry up and tell you; but she was so shy about it. So what's this shit about using you? Hmm?" While Sasuke walked away while listening to what he had to say; the doorbell rang. With a sigh; Itachi walked towards the door. Opening it; still with a sad expression on his face. He spoke.

"Oh, hey Meikia."  
She seemed upset, all she could do was giving Itachi a hug; she missed her too.  
"I know what happened; so don't worry. I miss Rosie too." Itachi then let it all out; the tears he had let in, the tears he never wanted to show to anyone. Or even to him. He felt so upset; he did slightly blame himself. But he just didn't know what to do. It was all weary inside of him. Even if he was taller than her, it didn't matter. All she cared about; was everything that was locked up inside because of the person they love the most.

Rosie. But now; what they didn't know; about her. Was that; they were deceived. Deception was falling upon them. Soon; it would all come back onto everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

Now arriving in Kyoto, the female. Named Kato Sorano and her friend Namita Rita were looking around. They seemed happy; being in the place that their favourite band members were living in. They were thinking of going to stay in Shinkasen for a while; but they wanted to go and meet Sasuke in person. Let alone, did the two female friends that they were going to meet someone else. Even if Sorano was thinking of going to go to Tokyo, the capital city they weren't.

The two both sighed, what to do. They were roaming around for hours after a long flight. Sorano had a relative living in Kyoto. He was her second cousin, but did not have the same last name. As the two walked and walked around; they both stopped at a house. It was a medium sized house; with pretty cherry blossom trees and green square leaves surrounding the house. With a tall brown, bush covered entrance and surrounding it was a fence. To protect the house.

"This is my second cousin's house; he's about in his early twenties or so. Just hopefully he won't act like a jerk like always, and make sure that you make yourself feel at home. Alright Rika?" Sorano smiled at her friend with her happy bright brown eyes. As they started to walk through the spacy area and the joyous aroma with the cool wind breeze felt along the two faces. As the two dropped their luggage; Sorano rang the doorbell. Rubbing his eye; he had a confused look on his face.

'_Just who are these two people? I don't know them or recognise them.'_ Thought the man. Rika had stared upon her cousin; he had short spikey magenta hair, a 3 clawed scar on his right cheek, bright grey-black eyes and lots of eye liner around his face. She knew that it could mean only one thing; he was an emo. He wore a bright loose baggy bright green jumper that was unzipped. A blue long shirt and long black pants. Then Sorano happily greeted him.

"Long time no see, second-cousin Artix." Sorano spoke happily.  
"Huh, who the hell are you?" He spoke rudely. Her eyes enlarged; while Rika's eye twitched as she panicked and asked Sorano that sort of annoyed her.  
"WHAT! Sorano I thought you said he was your second-cousin, how come he doesn't know you?" The female frowned as she turned her head towards Rika and laughed.  
"Just wait there, it's a joke we like playing on each other."  
As she then pushed him in the house; she frowned more as she whispered to him.

"Oi; what the hell do you think you're doing, bloody blowing my cover. You're my second-cousin; now seriously Artix. It's me, Rosie. I just faked dying and all, I changed it to Sorano. Got it?"  
"What? I thought that was real; I was really upset when I saw that; fine, fine then Rosie. I'll pretend to know you and not your 'real' self."

"Urrg, never mind, just let us stay damit; okay?" Sorano then frowned.

"Fine, whatever. Get in before those jerk bullies at my school see me with a hot girl like you..."

Sorano's eyes then widened as she blushed madly.

"Huh? What? You think I'm...?" she then stop there. Rika then turned her head, as it was too late. Since Sorano and Artix walked outside to take the luggage and all. i'Damnit'/i it was the jerk wards who he was talking about. Making fun of the emo, like always.

"Hey! Who's the hot chick? Are you gonna do some sex thing with the ugly one and the hot one?"

"Nahh, I bet the ugly one is his girlfriend!"

"Ohhh! OWNED!"

Artix's eyes twitched, ugly? Hot? What they hell were they going on about? Obviously; Rika and Sorano knew who the two bullies were talking about. Rika frowned and frowned more. Pounding her fist into her curled up arm, she walked out. Not saying a word. Before the male could do a thing to stop her friend, she just bashed them up. As Sorano shifted her eyes; she laughed scratching her head. Artix seemed scared as he whispered to her.

"Remind me never to get your friend angry, alright?"

Sorano then nodded. Once the two bullied got a taste of what they deserved. They walked inside the house. It was so colourdul, and had wonderful paintings and everything around the house. Plus a picture of him and Tears Of Madness, in a neat frame in the entrance. Rika smiled as she asked. Seeming over happy.

"Do you know everyone in Tears of Madness?" Artix then nodded.

"How? I want to know them two."

"Hmm, well I'm kinda friends with Sasuke and Rosie's brother and I know Hinata and Naruto since I used to work for them." He said; well. Once thing was for sure; this was the truth. But hiding the cousin thing as well; was all he could do. Then Rika frowned as she had heard about that boyfriend of Rosie's.

"Oh; I heard that Itachi had a cousin named Sabuto; that's correct right?" Artix then nodded.

"Why?"

"Wait; how come he was also Rosie's boyfriend?"

"Hmm, oh that. Yeah; they were sorta in love with each other."

"Oh; so why did Sabuto dump her? It fucking got her killed; when I see him I'll give him a good beating." She then flicked her long hair that was over her face back, it was a good thing that Sorano knew that Rika was 2 months away from getting her black belt.


	15. Chapter 15

The two had stayed there for quite a while. Rika was very angry about Rosie being dead. Sorano on the other hand; she could not do anything. Artix had introduced Rika and Sorano to Itachi and Sasuke. Sorano had a liking to Itachi; she was sort of fond on him. While Rika, she really wanted to meet Rosie badly. But unfortunately she couldn't. She was glad to have met Naruto and Sasuke, but not the girl she looked up to. She was sort of like role model. She did not do anything stupid. But being killed was different.

Itachi had changed somewhat different. He turned cold; ever since he got over his little sister that he had loved so much being dead. Sorano had asked many questions to Itachi about himself and Rosie. But also about Sasuke. She wanted to know many things; most of the time when Artix let them visit them. But then, Itachi just cracked. He was sick of being annoyed by Sorano. All he did was simply yell. "Shut up Sorano!"

Then, he had gave her a big whack across her face. It went right across the side. She then frowned afterwards, Itachi's eyes then widened. "...Rosie?" he asked. As he saw her with one brown eye and the other was black. Yes, indeed. He knew it; she was wearing brown eye contacts. Although her hair style and colour was different. She might've dyed it. Looking away the female blushed slightly speaking.

"...I'm not your sister. You just think that." Itachi then frowned; he knew it was her now. Everyone had saw it.  
"...Rosie? Did you lie to us and faked your death?"  
"Wh-what happened? Did you deceive us? Why?"  
"I'm not!" she yelled back. Artix was quiet; he knew that all along. But he had kept a promise to her not to tell. But wow; that was a good disguise. Sasuke, he was quiet. He did not say anything after thinking and saying that they were deceived. They maybe were by her; it went to show that she was cunning and sly and indeed she was.

Meikia had sat down; she had seen Sasuke's evil, badass side. It was like so totally sexy. Itachi sighed; she was in her room. Then slowly walking in, he opened the door. Then shut it; he did not say a single word at all. Then sitting next to her, he wrapped his arm around her and spoke.

"Rosie, why didn't you tell me? Do not try to lie and tell me you're Sorano. I can see right through it now; I knew something was odd when me and Artix were talking for a while. You shouldn't be hanging around your second cousin; he's an odd ball."  
"He's not to me, he looked after me. I know I did nii-san; but I feel so sick of the life I'm having, I want to have a normal life. Like you...I-" then they could hear Rika loudly speak, in a harsh angry tone.

"So you're this stupid cousin of Sasuke? Urg, what did Rosie ever see in you? You're ugly; I'll kick your ass right here and now Sabuto!" her eyes then widened as she got up and ran out of her room with Itachi following. She wanted to call out to him, like she had pictured within her mind. But she did not. She had regret in her eyes; but oh no. In her eyes; she had not seen him in a long time. And she felt like. She was falling in love with him all over again.


	16. Chapter 16

His eyes then reverted towards the brown eyes female. She; had somewhat looked so familiar; was it? Was it really her or not? But then he frowned; bring it on! He and Rika were fighting. Sorano's eyes widened; that was enough. She did not want that to happen at all. But then, Sabuto won; of course. He was after all, much stronger than she was. And also a year older than her. She then got up; she was angry of course. She refused to lose to the male who had killed Rosie, or so she thought.

But something had interrupted her from trying to go again. She then frowned; Damnit Sorano!  
"S-Sorano? What do you think you're doing?"  
"You should not waste your time Rika, it's merely impossible to try and defeat him. He's much stronger and older than you. Do not bother at all." She then sighed; she did not say a thing but left, while the blue headed male chuckled.  
"Waste of my time, and she's calling ME ugly. I'm not, right?"  
He had asked her, of course he did not know her name but she knew his. But she did not want to say it; she remembered that this is the first time that he had met Sorano.

"...No, I don't think you are ugly. A-and you are and Uchiha, I am guessing correct. Am I not right?"  
"Yeah, the name's Sabuto." He said with a smile upon his face, as she replied.  
"I'm Kaito Sorano. It's nice to meet you Sabuto-kun." She smiled, reaching out her hand to shake his. Once that was done; she wanted the chance to talk to him once more. Unfortunately she was dragged away by Rika. Aww damn. She then took her to the kitchen, where Itachi was. Just eating a snack. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sorano? Trying to make friends with the man who killed Rosie?" Hmm, well not really. But she had to say something.  
"I don't think he did; besides he doesn't really seem like a killer. I want to become his friend; I'll know the story from his side." She then sighed and shrugged, which basically meant 'Yeah, whatever.' So she had decided to become his friend. Big deal; months had past. Sorano had figured everything out from what Sabuto had told her. Could this be true? 

Did Itachi really set this up? He did mention that Itachi told him that she used him and everything. Of course; he did not leave out how in love with her he was, only to find out that he was heartbroken. She felt so bad about it all; she didn't even know about this. All this time, she had loved him; and now. She had found out the reason as to why he was so pissed and angry at her. When she could not even explain herself; or anything. It all came down to this, but now she had heard him regret that she did not die at all.

He had said that he really wanted her back, her fist clutched. She could not do anything; she was Sorano. She could not, could she? She did not want to tell him that she was that woman. It would not be right; and still. When she had moved on; she fell back right onto him. Meaning; she wanted him once more. Now just the two sitting down on her bed; the door was shut. No one could intrude; not even Rika or Itachi.

She had this worried expression on her face; she had placed her hands on his shoulders. He got quite a shock. But she did not say anything but blush slightly. Biting her bottom lip; she leaned in. Hmm? What was going to happen?  
"...Sabuto; I understand where this is going. But you need to move on; you can't have something that you've lost." He then got the wrong impression, since his back was on the bed and she was onto.

"A-Are you coming unto me?" he asked out of the blue. His cheeks turned red; he then gulped. Just one of those moments. She then leaned in more; she started to breathe heavily as she had stared into those nice onyx eyes of his. Without a word; she had gave him a romantic kiss upon **his** lips.


	17. Chapter 17

Sabuto's eyes widened; what had just happened? She had kissed him. He then gulped as he looked away, turning red slightly. Her eyes widened; eh? She placed her hand on her lips. Her brown eyes reverting to him; and could see him turn red. She then gulped; why was he turning red for? Sabuto then stared at her for a while as he then spoke. "S-Sorano; did you just…kiss me?"

Her eyes widened; she had turned red. Then looking away; she slowly nodded. "…Why?"  
"…I-I'm…" she could not tell him. She couldn't bare it at all. So she quickly got up and ran out of her room. Sabuto then sat up; he was wondering what was going on in her mind. He then sighed; he couldn't really figure out what she was going to say to him. Then slowly getting up; he had walked out of her room and left without a word. She just sat on the couch; Sasuke. Pfft; where was he now while Itachi was sitting next to her with a slight frown.

Of course; Sasuke was on his date. But had to stay undercover otherwise people would want his autograph and everything on the date would be so messed up. This was something that he did not want at all. "Sorano; is something the matter? Or, should I say. Rosie?" Luckily; Rika was in the bathroom. Hell knows what she's doing.

"Alright, alright Itachi. You found me out; but don't tell anyone else…" she then quickly turned to her older brother and had showed her face from hanging low to face him with an upset look expression. Where she was crying. 'What have I done?' Itachi thought as his eyes widened slightly as he wrapped his muscular arms around her and hugged her as she had finished her sentence.

"…Please?" he had frowned upon himself. He could not do anything; he sighed. Now; he knew that Sabuto must've told her. Damn. He gave up; he could never be with his sister. He had to let her go and let her find the perfect man for herself.

"Itachi, why? Why did you tell those things about me using Sabuto?"  
"Rosie, I just did not like seeing you with him. I felt like it wasn't right; I don't feel like you should be with your cousin. I won't mind if it's our second cousin. If you're with someone like Artix I would not mind. But that's different. You must understand. Being in love with him is not right for me. I have to protect you; you know how much I care for you."

Rosie understood. Maybe; she had to move on. There was no point in being with someone who was just so mean to her in return without a reason. He was heartless at times. But then again; mostly any guy can be. On the blue heads mind he was wondering if Sorano was really Rosie or not. He was getting pretty suspicious. He couldn't seem to think if it was her or not. He had frowned slightly; now just walking back home.

He had to think of something; a plan so he can be really sure that she was Rosie or just Sorano. If she was really Sorano; then Rosie was really dead. He did not want to blame himself; but maybe. He had to. Since; he had missed her. The next day he had went to his cousins house once more. Sorano, Artix and Rika were staying there for quite some time. Since Artix had to do afew things, and he was the only one actually looking after Sorano and Rika.

Rika had sneered while she was sitting with Sabuto and Itachi. They were just watching their television. Although Itachi and Rika did not know where Sorano was. Probably out or in her room or something. Sabuto had then gotten up; since it was just the advertisement. He then walked to the bathroom; then Rika sighed. She'd thought that he'd never leave. She had despised him; and still does. Since he can't actually make it up to her.

Placing his hand on the doorhandle to the bathroom; his eyes were focused. The handle seemed to be broken or something. Why was that? Itachi didn't really tell anyone that he broke it every time he thought of Rosie's death. He then frowned slightly. Urg; whatever. He shook his head as he opened the door. Then stopped. His eyes widened. The male's onyx eyes had seen something. Well; it made his whole face turn red. He then gulped; oh shit.

"…Rosie?" he said clueless. Her eyes were onyx; her hair style. She was wet all over; her nice slim body. Her bnaked/b curvy body; he had started to breathe heavily. She stood still; her eyes widened. She had stood still. Sabuto on the other hand had a slight nosebleed from staring upon her really huge, watermelon like breasts. She had not said anything but blush while looking at him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Alright; Kyoto is such a big place. If what I heard from that old man is true; I will defiantly see if my little sister is here. Hehehe." Laughed the male standing in a huge city.

She had quickly turned her whole body away from him blushing. Then she had heard the door close. She then smiled and sighed happily. Afterwards; she had felt something. Jumping slightly she had quickly turned around; her nose touched his. Her onyx eyes widened; while his had a happy look upon himself. He was smiling; she gulped as she had blushed. Starting to breathe heavily. Wrapping his arms around her; she could feel her heart race.

What was happening? She just stood there; the tall male had leaned in as his mouth was near her ear. As he had whispered to her; making her shake, quiver and wanting to make her feel happy.  
"Rosie, don't try to be Sorano. I can see it now; you kissed me. You want me; I want you. I love you."  
The female's eyes had widened as she had turned red. He knew? She had swallowed her fear, she had to face it. As Sabuto had stared upon her eyes now she blinked; as she had seen him chuckle. He had probably found something funny.

But she did not want to say anything; he did not either but just leaned in and kissed her. Itachi sighed; to ads were on again. Damn. "Urg, what's taking Sabuto so long?"  
"Pfft; I don't seem to care about him. I've never liked him anyway Itachi; and besides. How can you let him stay here longer than an hour? I know he's your cousin. I think something is up with him."  
Itachi had thought about it for a while; he then sighed. What the hell?

He could hear Rosie's voice; he then got up. Next T.V show; a show Rika was really into. Which Itachi did not like at all. He had stopped in front of the bathroom door. Frowning slightly; the hell was that male Sabuto anyway? What? He had sneered at what he could hear; slowly opening the door with one finger; hiding behind the wall. So he could not be noticed. His eyes then widened his and covered his nose and his mouth. He had watched it all.

i 'THAT'S SO BLOODY HUGE! IT COULD'VE BEEN MINE! BUT NO! Why him? I simple loathe him; that stupid Sabuto. One day I shall get rid of him.'/i Ah shit; Itachi's nose was bleeding. He thought he had seen it all; but the 21 year old was wrong. He had seen it all now. "Yes, oh Sabuto!" He could hear his sister say. His fist clutched; it tightened. He felt like barging in there; and beating the shit out of his cousin. But really he could not; he did not want Rosie to see it. He could not forgive himself.

Not ever; as he had sighed angrily he had walked to his room. The slammed it shut angrily; sitting upon his bed; with his hands on his forehead. Taking out his red hair tie. Letting his long black hair out; he had sneered more. Cursing the male under his breath. i 'Oh Sabuto; I love you. Urg; makes me sick. What the hell does she see in that stupid man whore of a male. Doesn't she know how many women Sabuto does?

Hell, a lot. He sickens me, I just want to rip out his heart and gorge out his eyes. Destroy the flesh of that cousin. So no one can see who did it; unless. I set it; I'd make someone else look like he was killed; but when I kill him. It would be so devious; so simply evil. I have to get rid of him. No matter what. But where to start?'/i Itachi thought; he had so much on his mind. He had felt really angry and stressed.

"So she's here huh? Let's go and find her, alright. Kabuto?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Yes. We should go now."  
"Excellent. You know where she is, right?"  
"Yes, I tracked her down with that hairpin you gave her years ago for her birthday present."  
"Good; now let's go." The male with the glasses and grey hair then nodded following his older friend. 

"Rosie; I want you to stay with me." The female's cheeks had then become red.  
"No; I cannot. You're so harsh and mean; you broke my heart…"  
"But you sounded like you loved me in yesterday, in the shower. Remember?"  
"I know but; I thought I should've loved you. But really; you're not the type of man I want. My point of view in a male is different now. I like more of the silent, mysterious type. Whereas you, Sabuto. You're more of the harsh; trying to show your 'cute' side but also your bad side. Where you want all ladies to be with you. But you had picked one; which was me. Itachi told me. I don't love you; I never will anymore."

The male then sighed. He gave up; he could not be with her anymore. He then sneered; frowning. He then stood up as he had walked towards the door of her bedroom. He then stopped as he had his hand now on the handle. Turning his head; with a somewhat hate and evil look upon his onyx eyes he spoke coldly.  
"Don't worry; I know you're my cousin. But for a while now…" he then smirked with an evil chuckle while the female's eyes widened slightly as the male continued.  
"…when I had noticed how huge your breasts were; I've been thinking of trying to love you and be with you. That harsh thing; was just an act. Your stupidities made you accidently get yourself killed and pay the media to make everyone think it. And your ugly friend, Rika or whatever her name is. You make such pathetic friends; I even tried to make you like me." 

"But; what about that dream? Where you said that you have been having dreams about me?"  
"Ha, I made them all up. I didn't actually think you'd fall for it; and here I thought you were smart. Oh well; I got what I wanted, yesterday."  
"What do you mean?" Rosie then frowned; standing up and clutching her fists.  
"My own main purpose was to just have sex with you. Any way possible. That was all I wanted. You should believe everything Itachi says; he is being very protective of you; ya know. Heh, oh and when Itachi told you that I thought that you used me when I thought it. I knew that it was all going to plan.

No matter how hard you tried to cover up you being Sorano it was too obvious; your idiot of a family couldn't figure it out; until a while ago. I guess Itachi is the only one who knows; Sasuke is just being a retard and can't figure it out. While that stupid Meikia girl; well. I don't have anything to say about her. She seems like a horrible person." Rosie had glared she had walked towards him. She wanted to beat him up so badly. But all he did was just open the door and left; slamming it shut. While he was walking out; he saw Naruto and Hinata. Coming to visit; urg. He hated Naruto as well. He then bumped him without saying anything.

Itachi sighed; Sasuke's arm was on the arm chair; right around Meikia's neck. Rika's eyes widened as she had quickly stood up her eyes sparkling as she had started to jump for joy and dance. While Rosie was still in her room; she had sighed sadly. She then opened the door; and walked towards the room opposite her. She was just glad that she did not have to live in a unit. And had gotten a house that Itachi bought with some of his birthday money; job money and the money Rosie and Sasuke had gotten from their own career.

It was a fairly large house with 5 bedrooms, two storey, 2 bathrooms and a 2 car space. She then opened the door, the magenta haired male's head turned towards the female. She seemed down, his grey-black eyes had wondered why she seemed upset. "Something wrong Rosie?" he then stood up from his chair and took his glasses off. She then ran towards him and hugged him. He had gotten quite a shock. Since she had gotten over trying to fall in love with Sabuto all over again; she had also fell for another male. But much older than Sabuto was.

He then chuckled with a gentle smile upon his face, stroking her soft, long dark hair. As she lifted her head up; she stared upon his eyes. Rosie had blushed slightly. He was grinning. Oh, it looked so cute. He was so mysterious; kept his comments to himself. Didn't care what anyone thought. He was very great at doing tae kwon doe. Strong; muscular since he had also gone to the gym now and then and sometimes invited Itachi.

"Artix, Sabuto used me. What am I going to do?" she asked.  
"Don't worry about your silly cold-blooded cousin. I could see right through him, I could tell what he was up to."  
"So why didn't you say anything."  
"I…I didn't want you to accuse me for anything." He had then blushed slightly.  
"What? Why? You act like you don't care about me…"  
"I do; it's just that…" the older male then stopped there as he let go of her and turned around, looking away from her.  
"…I don't think you would understand. Besides; tell your other family member's your alive. They still want you back." Rosie then nodded; with a gentle smile upon her face she grabbed Artix's hand.

As his eyes widened he turned and blushed more as he had walked with her. They had both walked towards where everyone was; just talking and watching the television. To her surprise; Naruto and Hinata were there. They seemed happy as ever, and still a couple. Artix then coughed as he had let go of her hand. Sasuke had turned the T.V off and they had all turned to look at them both. Meikia on the other hand, stood up and smiled saying something cute.

"Aww, you two look so cute together."  
They had both looked away blushing. Artix had then nudged the female. As she had taken off her brown contacts and gulped. Now telling them the truth about her.  
"Guys; I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot."  
"Why? What's wrong Sorano?" Rika asked curiously.  
"I-I'm Rosie…"  
Rika's eyes widened; she couldn't believe it. Her role model was her friend the whole entire time. And she did not even have a clue. She shook in excitement. She felt like she wanted to scream, and she was going to. That is, until Itachi quickly covered her mouth with his hand and she screamed under her breath.

Itachi sighed with a smile upon his face; he was just so glad that she had told. Meikia and Sasuke didn't know though.  
"You-You're really my sister?" Sasuke asked. She then nodded with a gentle smile upon her face. Sasuke's face seemed really happy; he believed her. Since she was, and she wasn't to lie. But be sly and devious was something that she was good. He then ran towards her and jumped on her hugging her tightly; crying slightly. While Meikia just stood there smiling with a laugh. Now, she too was just happy and relieved that she was alive.

Rika then dashed to Rosie once Itachi's hand was released; she then hugged her once Sasuke was done. She then stared at Rosie and smiled. But then she frowned, as she then spoke.  
"Urg, I wish that stupid Sabuto was dead!" she roared angrily.  
Itachi sighed, as he placed a hand on his hip then spoke.  
"Be careful of what you wish for Rika, it just may come true."

"Oh, our next victim." The grey headed male then nodded, as he and his older friend. They both had spotted an older male with dark hair. The male with the black long hair and pale skin stopped with his friend; the male in front of him stopped. His eyes widened, he knew at once who he was.  
"You're…" he then gulped; as he saw the male in front of him. All he could do now was try to beat him up. He had to send this serial killer to jail.  
"Kabuto…please go and stop him." The male called Kabuto with a purple shirt, glasses, grey tied back hair nodded. He then moved his hands while standing there. He wasn't dancing. He frowned as the male who wants to try hurt his older friend stood still.

He frowned too; he had no idea what was going on. A chuckle came from his mouth, as the male spoke.  
"What is he, you. Orochimaru you can't kill me." An evil laugh came from his mouth. He didn't have to say a word; how did Kabuto exactly stop him without moving. Oh, of course. Kabuto was a psychic user with mysterious abilities and powers. As Orochimaru got out his gun from his pocket he aimed it towards the male's heart; standing one feet away from him.

"Tell me, what is your name?"  
Once the male had told him his name, he had his hand nearly pulling the trigger. His eyes widened; this was it. End of the line.  
He then spoke in such an evil way before pulling the trigger.  
"…Goodbye, Uchiha Sabuto."  
BANG!


	20. Chapter 20

Knock. Knock. Knock. The female then opened the door. The police? The policeman and woman's eyes widened. Shit? Seriously? That man was their cousin? The two famous people in Tears of Madness? Rosie and Sasuke? That was so awesome. They were starting to get over excited until Itachi spoke.

"Um, yeah what can we help you with officers?" They then coughed. They did not want to get so worked up with celebrities in the house.  
"Errm, anyway we found a dead body early this morning. It was presumed to be the works of that insane criminal Orochimaru..."  
"What? He's here?" Rika said; that was bad. Her older brother came, he was with Kabuto. She really wanted to say that they were related, but she was afraid to. Having Kabuto being a Psychic user and all.

"…I don't know miss, but we believe he's an Uchiha. Possibly a cousin or something?"  
"So, his name is Sabuto. Right?" Rosie asked; with a slight worried but relived look upon her face. To never see him again; what a relief. The Police Officers then nodded. All of their eyes widened. Seriously? The man-whore of a cousin; the so called man who lied and tricked Rosie all just to have sex with her? Pft, whatever. He didn't really matter to Rika and Rosie, oh plus Sasuke along with Itachi and Meikia. Wait; that was all of them.

But then, it all went quiet. Although they didn't like him as such; he was still family. Rosie just then shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care about him anymore. Whatever; she had a new man. Well; she thought anyway. "Rosie, where are you going? Don't you care?" Itachi asked. She had said nothing, then. She had then heard knock on the door. When the police officers had left moments ago. Artix came out of his room. His grey-black eyes then widened, as he ran towards Rosie and slammed her unto the floor.

Her onyx eyes widened as she blushed. Her face was upon his chest. Something was touching her there. Her heart was pounding. Speechless. Everyone saw what happened. It was just a knock on the door. As Artix was on top of her, he had not said a thing but just continued to frown. Itachi frowned more; now what the hell was he doing? Playing a game? Suddenly he realized what he had done. Then reverting his eyes towards the door he yelled.

"Everybody get down!" They all panicked; as Sasuke and Meikia ran towards the back of the house they did not have much time. Rika's heart was beating fast. She then started to walk towards the door. Itachi was still standing up shouting at the female. "Rika I said get down! Didn't you hear me!" she then replied, panicking.

"It's not me Itachi-san! My-My legs, it's moving on its own!" Her hand then moved towards the door. She could hear the sound. Itachi didn't think at all. Just nothing; he reacted. He knew Rosie couldn't forgive him if he didn't save her. He then ran grabbed her and jumped. She flew out of his hands, as her back collided with the wall they were facing. Nothing was destroyed. Apart from the door. "G-Get off me Artix!" She yelled as tears fell down her face.

When he got off she got up and ran towards him. Everyone else could not move. Grey smoke cleared. All eyes frightened, scared. Shit. It was him; it was that guy's doing. Front part of their home, destroyed. Then slowly standing up Rika asked as she gulped. "Wh-What are you doing here…? Nii-san and Kabuto-san?" Rika asked. Orochimaru chuckled. With an evil grin upon his face. While Kabuto's onyx eyes had stared upon Rosie who was sitting up. Next to Artix. Everyone was safe; except for one. Quickly getting up; frightened. Scared; tears running down her face and upon the ground. She knelt down. Badly hurt; Rika shook.

"…This is my entire fault."  
"Itachi-nii!" Sasuke ran towards his siblings. He had started to cry as well. All those tears just had to be let out. Artix, he could not fix this but just pity himself for not saying anything. Meikia sat there; it was just one of those moments where it was only between family.  
"Oh, she's cute." Kabuto spoke referring to Rosie. A smirk came upon his face as he began to slowly walk towards her.

"That wasn't a nice way to make an entrance Orochimaru-nii!" Rika yelled angrily. She partly blamed herself for what had happened. Dialling the ambulance, Meikia had gotten them to rush over quickly. Orochimaru's snake-like eyes widened and then frowned.  
"We'll be back, you have my word. Rika." He said as he then stared upon his younger friend.  
"Let's go Kabuto!" He had then nodded as they made an exit. Not a great way to enter or exit the scene. The ambulance eventually got there; the people's eyes widened. It was them, Tears of Madness band members. Naruto and Hinata were staying with them.

But they were out shopping. Coming back to the scene they both saw the ambulance. Naruto and Hinata rushed over towards Rosie who was crying; as everyone saw the ambulance carrying Itachi away. Unconscious. Sasuke was comforted by Meikia. She had been trying to cheer not only herself up but him as well. Artix on the other hand stood up. Scratching the side of his neck he walked outside. He needed a breather and to also think about what happened. He needed to get everything out of his head and try to start re-building the front of the home.

Devastated. Shocked by what had happened. They took him away? It looked so serious. But what about those nightmares she'd been having? What did they mean? Starting it all off with her coming back from somewhere off; the nice wind and breeze swaying from side to side. Smiling; wearing beautiful kimono outfit. Festival time. It was the afternoon when she had decided to come home. A willow tree was there, at her home. Walking and walking; she stopped. Shocked to see the scene. Turning and turning.

Shattered blood; pooling and spilling upon the clean grass. Her heart ached; lying upon the ground with tears upon the grass which had turned an ugly shade of brown. They were dead; weeds started to grow and insects showed up. The grass that lived grew and grew long. She had laid there for a long time. Letting him dangle and turn and turn when the cool gentle breeze had blew. She could not leave that spot that she had laid down upon. Enough of this.

She stood up; looking away from the tall male whose neck was tied with a rope. It was as she had not wished; not to lose him at all. She knew he would die sooner or later; but not now. When she had thought she had found happiness. Seeing her shape upon the half dead and living grass that she was upon. Stayed there. It didn't grow. It drastically made its form like that. Forever. She was afraid, but not this afraid. Her strong and wise brother; could he be gone? Itachi? When he was dead?

Snapping back the female sat down. Nothing to do but wait for him to recover from the bad damage. Weeks later when Weasel had come out from the hospital and Artix had gotten the house repaired for free because of his second cousins they lived normally again. Rika however; had a bad feeling. Orochimaru and Kabuto were not caught; they would return again. She knew of it that they would; but when? It was a scary thing to think. What was worse of those nightmares she had.

Different to Rosie's. She would be tied up; struggling. Her whole body dead; she was dead but all that lived were her gauged out eyes that remained in a jar that Kabuto had done. Everyone was dead; except the torment and torture to see her idol stripped by force. In a room; basement perhaps. She could not look away; she couldn't really all she could do was watch her being raped by her older brother. How can Orochimaru do that to her? She thought that it may come true. But she didn't know what it meant.

She had feared that it meant that her idol could fall in love with her brother. Impossible! Just not possible whatsoever! It wasn't possibly; she knew that Rosie was in love with her second-cousin. Was it? But she could tell that the relationship that she has with Itachi is way more than brother-sister. Really? Is this was she was thinking? Of course. She had to realize that she had to ask Rosie herself. She was such a beautiful person. She admired her for her beauty and for her talent.

She had dreamed of being with that star; being her friend and everything. Just when Rika thought it was not even possible it was. Her identity revealed. WHAZAM! Everything; her whole entire perspective changed. For Rika; it was the best thing that ever happened to her. That woman, who was found unconscious in the dumpster. Covered in blood; who said that her name was Sorano. Wasn't, it was her idol all along. Such a fool. Oh well.

Meanwhile Rosie and Artix were walking together. It was a date. Night time; she was disguised as Sorano. It was the perfect disguise ever; no one could tell it was her. Artix smiled; they were wearing very formal clothes; since the restaurant was 5-stars. She was rich; but she wanted Artix to pay. With her money. They both looked so wonderful. No one really helped Artix with the clothes; but for Rosie's dress; Meikia had helped her picked out a dress when they went shopping. With Rika, she had done the make-up.

She had made her look even more beautiful than before; for the date. Rosie and Artix did have feeling for each other; but they have not told each other at all. The two were afraid to admit it to each other; but they called the date an 'outing together'. Just the two of them; it was such a romantic night. They ate delicious food; and everything. It was getting late; nearly 10:30PM. The two were walking to his car. They had smiled while staring upon each other; then they had seen something. They shouldn't have seen, they both saw the snake like eyes walk towards them both.

First was Artix; he saw it first. Before Rosie did. He just suddenly punched Artix as he fell to the ground. He frowned; the two started to get involved in a fight. "Hello there, m'lady." Rosie's onyx eyes turned to see who it was. The evil yet charming, down to earth look made by the only one. The psychic user, Yakushi Kabuto. Her eyes widened; but slightly blushed. "K-Kabuto?" she then gulped as she realized who Artix was fighting. It was him; the serial killer. But; it was odd. Why was Artix winning? Was he stronger than him?

She noticed that Orochimaru still had his gun with him; was he out of bullets? "Artix! Its…!" she couldn't speak no more. Kabuto's hand was placed around her mouth. She was struggling. The magenta haired male turned to see Rosie. He gulped as he was then whacked; when he tried to quickly turn his head back to Orochimaru to hit him. He had landed upon the flood; blood ran down his mouth. Wiping it with his sleeve; the female kicked Kabuto's crotch and dashed towards Artix.

As she knelt down next to him, he had laughed evilly as he got his gun out. Aiming it for the chest of Artix; her onyx eyes widened. She was afraid that he was going to die, maybe because of her. He then spoke to her, "tell me, and if you care about this man give me one good reason why I should not kill him."  
He could tell that it was that famous celebrity. It was very obvious; she had started to cry and replied honestly. Staring at his snake like eyes. "Because I love him!"  
The male's eyes widened; he had stared upon Rosie. He had blushed madly; she had felt the same way about him that he did for her. Artix could not believe it at all. He remained speechless as Orochimaru's eyes widened. The police; shit. They arrived.

He then sneered as he then quickly replied. "We'll be back, just you wait." He then ran away along with Kabuto back into the dark. The pitch black alleyway. Artix slowly stood up; the police cars went past the two as they both went to go back to the car. He had stared upon her; she was so beautiful. Even up-close; he then gulped as he then spoke to her shyly. "Rosie, you have feelings for me?"  
She then stared at him, as he opened the door.  
"Y-Yeah, I do." She blushed madly. Feeling so embarrassed; she did not know what his response would be. She could feel his heavy breathing. Getting in the car; he stared at her. Now responding.

"I never knew; the truth is. I've had feelings for you as well. I'm just glad that you are safe and have the same feelings for me as I do for you." Artix spoke; it gave a gentle smile to Rosie's face. As they drove home; both were quiet. Just playing romantic love songs on the radio. As soon as they walked in the door when they arrived the two saw Sasuke and Itachi. Rika was already sleeping; Naruto and Hinata were also sleeping. Meikia had gone home; the two were worried about their younger sister.

Both folding their hands with a frowned. "What took you too so long?" they blinked.  
"Nothing; we were just held up. That's all."  
"Held up…Fine…" Itachi said; Sasuke had no response at all. The two then both walked into their rooms. While Artix and Rosie chuckled; they stared in each other's eyes. _  
'Man he looks so hot! That emo-like mascara and that outfit .He's just so mature, skinny and yet so muscular.'  
'She's so gorgeous, that smile is just so cute. She's such a brilliant woman in every single way. I think I've found the perfect woman.'  
_The two thought; then they had kissed. With a grin on each other's face, she spoke.  
"I love you, Artix." He had blushed madly. As he replied with a happy grin upon his face.  
"I love you too, Rosie."


End file.
